


The Determination Experiment

by Thedarkwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2020s, Cruelty, Determination (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, Experiments, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk's life, Frisk's memories, Gen, Neglect, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sexual Assault, frisk is depressed, lab, monsters are trapped again, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkwriter/pseuds/Thedarkwriter
Summary: After freeing the monsters of the Underground, Frisk is finally able to live in peace with her new family. But the world is not as pleasant as the monsters thought it to be. Once again, the monsters are trapped with no means of escape. Meanwhile, Frisk spirals deeper into depression and the DETERMINATION she once had is weakening. The lives of Frisk and the monsters will never be the same.And it's all because of one society's sinister plan.





	The Determination Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story first came to me when I was thinking about what life would be like for the monsters above ground. Another thought struck me-what if monsters weren't accepted by humankind? Then came the question that started it all. What if scientists abducted the monsters of the underground and conducted experiments on them? 
> 
> This story takes place in the near future, 2020.

"Oh, you are awake! Thank goodness!" Frisk heard Toriel exclaim as she sat up wearily. Looking around, Frisk rubbed her eyes with her hand and took notice of the six figures standing around her. Toriel was the closest to her, and she held her fuzzy white hands together and stared at Frisk with a relieved expression. "W-we were so worried. It felt like you were out forever!" Alphys chimed in from Frisk's right. Frisk gave them all a warm smile. "It's okay guys, I'm fine now," she said to them, and that was when Undyne stepped forward with a glare. "Well, tell us the next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?" she said and Frisk could only smile sheepishly.

"yeah, you made papyrus cry like a baby," Sans said, glancing to the side and smirking slightly. From beside him, Papyrus made a loud noise of incredulity. "WHAT!! I DIDN'T CRY!!! I DON'T CRY!! I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE." "what did you catch?" Sans asked. It sounded like he was close to laughing now. "TEARS!!!" Papyrus shouted, his slits for eyes somehow welling up with tears. Frisk forced back a giggle as Asgore cleared his throat for attention. "Now, now. The important thing is that Frisk is all right. Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It will make you feel better." he reached inside his giant cloak and for a second, Frisk was sure he was going to pull out a whole box of Golden Flower tea before Toriel interrupted. "Errr...how about we give her space first? She must be very exhausted. Though, from what I am not certain. Frisk...we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower...and then everything went white."

While Toriel and the others did not recall what had happened, Frisk could still clearly remember Flowey transforming into Asriel Dreemurr, the Hypergod of death. A chill crawled up her spine unpleasantly as she remembered Asriel's last words to her. _Take care of mom and dad for me, ok?_

"But the barrier is gone!" Toriel said, which brought Frisk back to reality. "When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But...perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends." Frisk stood up on her feet, shook off the unpleasant feeling of vertigo, and nodded toward Toriel as she turned to walk back into the Underground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Frisk stepped into the enlightened cavern and immediately caught sight of Asriel. He had his back turned toward her and he seemed to be studying the flowers. Frisk approached him slowly and stood beside him, causing him to look up from the golden flowers that had cushioned her fall in the very beginning of her adventure. Asriel sighed and gave Frisk a weary smile.

"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers," he said. Frisk stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Asriel sighed again and hunched over slightly. "Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't, ok?" she didn't budge. Frisk didn't want to leave him. She didn't want him to feel alone. "I...I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they don't see me." he said sadly. It just wasn't fair that he had to suffer like this. Frisk waited.

This time his voice came out hushed. "...why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company?" Frisk looked at Asriel and gave him a patient smile. "Asriel...I just don't want you to be alone," she told him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he started again. "Let me ask you a question. Frisk...why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend, right?" Frisk's heart gave an unpleasant jolt at the question. Yes, almost everyone in Ebott knew the legend. Those who climb up Mt. Ebott never come back. Guess that sounded like a good reason to climb the mountain. "Frisk...why would you ever climb a mountain like this one? Was it foolishness? Fate? Or...was it...because you...?" he didn't finish his sentence. It would be best if he didn't. "Only you know the answer, don't you?" he said, and Frisk smiled mysteriously. "I suppose so," she answered with a small shrug.

They stood there, staring at the golden flowers in an eerie silence. "I know why Chara climbed the mountain," Asriel said suddenly, and Frisk looked at him suddenly, ready to give him her fullest attention. Asriel suddenly looked sad again. "It wasn't for a very happy reason." Did Chara...attempt suicide? There were many possible reasons why she would've climbed the mountain, and suicide was the first thing that came to Frisk's mind. She suddenly felt bad for Chara. She probably didn't have a very happy life.

Asriel continued. "Frisk. I'll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that." there was more silence. A growing feeling of sorrow was blossoming in Frisk's gut. She could tell that Asriel's story would not end happily. Asriel turned his gaze from the flowers to me. His eyes were glistening slightly. "Frisk...You really are different from Chara. In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices..." his gaze trailed to Frisk's sweater and she too looked at with surprise. Did Chara wear sweaters as well? "I...I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe...the truth is...Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While Frisk... You're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit." then Asriel laughed awkwardly, "Let's be honest. I did some weird stuff as a flower."

Frisk laughed as well and shuddered. Asriel wasn't wrong. The things he did as a flower were not only weird...but disturbingly evil and creepy. Frisk hoped to never meet anything as demonic as Flowey for the rest of her days. "There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you. Frisk, when Chara and I combined our SOULs together...the control over our body was actually split between us. They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village...they were the one that wanted to...to use our full power." Asriel said with a remorseful look.

"I was the one that resisted. And then, because of me, we...well, that's why I ended up a flower. This whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. 'Kill or be killed.'" "But now...after meeting you...Frisk, I don't regret that decision anymore. I did the right thing. If I killed those humans...we would have had to wage war against all of humanity. And in the end, everyone went free, right? I still feel kind of sad knowing how long it took...so maybe it wasn't a perfect decision. But you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right? Well, not that I have much of a life left. But that's beside the point." Asriel took a deep breath.

Frisk listened closely, not wanting to miss a single detail. "Frisk, thank you for listening to me. You should really go be with your friends now, ok? Oh, and, please...in the future, if you uh, see me...don't think of it as me, ok? I just want you to remember me like this. Someone that was your friend for a little while. Oh, and Frisk..." he paused and gave her a hopeful smile. "Be careful in the outside world, ok? Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here. There are a lot of Floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice. Don't kill, and don't be killed, alright? That's the best you can strive for. Well, see you." he finished. Asriel turned back towards the Golden flowers and continued to stare at them with rather watery eyes.

"Asriel...I..."

She wanted to say something to him, to comfort him or say goodbye. But no words came out. Asriel turned back to me with a soft smile on his face. Glistening tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his soft white fur. "Frisk...don't you have anything better to do?" he said quietly, and with that, he turned back towards the flowers. Frisk knew then that there was nothing left to say, and that it was time to turn back and leave the Underground. She began to walk back into the Ruins, not before looking back at Asriel one last time. Asriel was on his knees, his head bowed. Frisk smiled and turned away again. This time, she ambled into the Ruins without looking back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"My child, are you ready to leave the Underground?" Toriel inquired.

Yes, Frisk was ready. It was time to leave the Underground for good. It was time for the monsters to be free at last. There was nothing in the way of their freedom now. "Yes. Let's go," she said. Frisk walked to the east door and looked over her shoulder to see that the others were following close behind. Together, they marched through the east door, through the caverns, and into the light. Frisk's adventure was finally over.

Toriel let out a soft gasp. "Oh my..." everyone stared out over the hills and into the rising sun. "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said. He too was looking at the sun with a pleasant smile on his face. "Wow...it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!" Alphys said in shock. Frisk recalled that the only thing that Alphys seemed to watched was anime and that the sun was drastically different than an animated sun.

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne exclaimed loudly, and Frisk nodded. Well, to say she lived with it was taking it too far. Frisk had never really lived in the light until now. Now, she was standing with her new friends in the glowing blaze of freedom. "The sunlight is so nice...and the air is so fresh!" Undyne said, sucking in a tremendous amount of oxygen through her gills. Or, if that was how she breathed. "I really feel alive!" she sounded alive too. 

"HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus asked Sans with an air of uncertainty. "we call that "the sun," my friend." Sans told Papyrus. "THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!" Papyrus shouted with glee, and Frisk couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. Asgore let out a content sigh. "I could stand here and watch this for hours..." he said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Toriel said, and Asgore nodded once. "Oh, right. Everyone...This is the beginning of a bright new future." he said positively. "An era of peace between humans and monsters." Asgore suddenly turned towards Frisk and smiled kindly. "Frisk...I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" he requested, and she was taken aback. Frisk...Ambassador of the monsters? That was a very important role, and she wasn't sure if she would be cut out for something as high-ranked as that. She considered it. It was a serious job, and Frisk would represent every single monster of the underground. Suddenly, Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION. She was done being uncertain and afraid. 

"Yes," she said with a humble smile. "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" and with that, Papyrus strode off as fast as his skeletal legs could carry him. Sans shrugged slightly. "welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble." he winked an eye socket "see you guys." he then began to walk in the opposite direction. "Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait!!!" Undyne shouted gleefully, and she took off after him.

Alphys quickly ran after her. "Hey, Undyne!! Wait up!!" And then there was three. Asgore cleared his throat awkwardly. "Whoops. Uh, should I do something?" he said, turning towards Toriel, who proceeded to give him a rather testy look. Frisk caught sight of the look on Asgore's face and almost choked on a chuckle. Thankfully she did not laugh out loud. Certainly, that would make things even worse. "Well, gotta go!" Asgore announced and proceeded to walk down the mountain at top speed. Toriel watched him leave, and for a minute it was silent. "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," she observed quietly.

She looked off into the distance. Then she looked at Frisk. "Frisk...You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now.?" This was not how it was supposed to be. Frisk was not supposed to be here right now. But she is and now...she must choose her fate. She didn't want to go back to her old life. Her past was a nightmare that she had woken up from, and she never wanted to experience that terror again. But where would she go? Then Frisk had the strangest thought.

"Toriel...If it's okay...I would like to stay with you." she said with uncertainty. Toriel's eyes widened, and she seemed to blush slightly. "What? Frisk...You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you changed your mind." she laughed and Frisk felt her spirits rise. She was going to let her stay. She was going to say yes. "Well...I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go...I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?" she said, and Frisk nodded happily. She smiled contentedly. "Now, come along." she grabbed Frisk's small hand in her large, furry one and began to walk.

"Everyone is waiting for us." and with that, they walked away from the mountain that had trapped hundreds, maybe thousands of monsters for years. There was now hope for all of monster kind, and there was now hope for Frisk. She would have a place to stay, food to eat, education, and people around who loved her. As they strolled down Mt. Ebott, her sight began to grow blurry. Frisk wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. She was finally free.


End file.
